Rise of YouTube
Rise of YouTube is a series made by Schm2000. In it, a new enemy called Death Trappers attack Blooper Land, Star World, Star Road, Fourth Dimension, Multi-Dimensional Road, and other dimensions. Characters Heroes Schm2000 Starman3 Simon MarioSuperSoda MarioMario54321 Mario Luigi iJosh64 Lugiaboy2 Captain64000 MarioStar64 (MarioStar92) MarioGame2222 Skelux WaluigiGame2 SuperNimi35 DragonBallZKai5 Starman4 UltimateHario1 MarioMario761 Cooolboy78 Shad Dalton Kiddo (Known either as "LucarioKiddo " or "Kiddo dragon" on youtube depending if his Google+ name's active or not.) LuigiFan54321 Jbro019 (Latiosboy5) CandyMario571 Crownux SMUSX16475 Brynn1100 Ethan MichaelMichael54321 (YoshiFanX54321) Runner4707 Fawn Schm4000 Fourmon Yoshi Guy Claude Zythian QuarioQuario54321 Axitonium Musthasto Shadowarrior454 LuigiLuigi573 Mariofan14 (Seen as Cameo) Villains SuperEmiga EmigasFist Clawdeender Simon's Shadow iJosh63 The Martian King UltimateZario1 X (Dark Times) Luke Crystal King Death Trappers EmigaDylan MarioMario77777 Dimensions Blooper Land (Mushroom Kingdom) Star Road Fourth Dimension Mars Star World Multi-Dimensional Road SuperEmiga's Dimension Story Episode 1 Mario starts enslaving people such as Luigi, MarioMario54321, Starman3, Thecaptain64000, MarioStar64, and Dalton by the work of voodoo dolls. Schm overhears this and forms a team of Camjosh9, DragonBallZKai5, and SMUS16475. They confront Mario at the castle. Meanwhile, Starman3 and MarioStar64 find out about Death Trapper 1 and fight him. In the end of 2 battles (combined to 1), Mario is out of Death Trapper's control, Schm, SMUS, and Dragon got blasted to Star Road, Camjosh9 and MarioStar64 got blasted to Star World, and Starman3 got blasted to Fourth Dimension. Schm meets Skelux at Star Road. Episode 2 Starman3's Story Starman3 meets Starman4 at Fourth Dimension and he sends Starman3 back. Starman3 then meets Captain and he learns that Captain scared Death Trapper 1 off. Starman3 then goes to the clock room and battles Death Trapper 2 with his Fire Star. Starman wins and enjoys victory Schm and SMUS's Story Schm meets SMUS and he tells Schm what happened to him and Dragon. They decide to go look for Dragon. They search in Large Leak Forest and Melting Snow Peaks, but don't find Dragon. Dragon's Story Dragon explores Mars, which is Cui's base and the Star Road Base for Death Trappers. He meets the Martian King, Cui's Master, and the two prepare to fight. Episode 3 Star Road Story Dragon faced the Martian King, but got beaten by him. He survived and told Schm and SMUS about the Death Trapper Base in Star Road, Mars. Skelux told Schm that EmigasFist was a Death Trapper making Schm figure out that SuperEmiga was also a Death Trapper and Starman3 told Schm that he would come as soon as he can. SuperEmiga and EmigasFist got a message from the Martian King saying that Dragon and others found out about the Star Road base and SuperEmiga sent out an invasion. Starman3 got there in time thanks to a new power and saved SMUS and Dragon from an invasion of Death Trappers. Schm then told Starman3 everything Starman3's Story (Blooper Land) Starman3 found MM54321 and Mario and learned that Mario has brainwashed by the Death Trappers, but he was healed thanks to the explosion. Starman3 and LuigiFan54321 then use their Thunder Stars against Death Trapper 4. Death Trapper 4 lost, but got some of their lightning power and left. Cooolboy78 and Jbro019 then mentioned that MM54321 has a "New Power" and MM54321 gives Starman3 access to the Multi-Dimensional Road (Or labeled "Control of all Dimensions"). Shad and Dalton's Story Shad and Dalton meet Death Trapper 3 out in the rain in Blooper Land and fight him. Death Trapper 3 loses, but reveals himself as EmigasFist and gets back to base. Shad and Dalton then go to tell MM54321 and Starman3, but are kidnapped by SuperEmiga. Episode 4 Star Road Story Starman3 goes to the Fourth Dimension to "get something" and leaves Star Road. After that, MarioMario761 enters Star Road and joins Schm's team. After that, Death Trapper 6 copies Schm and MM761 and poisons the lake. However, SMUS saw him, and told Skelux and everyone that the lake is full of Death Trapper poison. Starman3 returns and says that he has the map to the "Moduwizard". SuperEmiga and EmigasFist's Story SuperEmiga and EmigasFist plan to invade Blooper Land and set it in motion. After that, they have Death Trapper 6 copy Schm and MM761 and fill the lake with poison. EmigasFist then goes to the Blooper Land Death Trapper Base and sees the prisoners escaping. Then, they get the news that SMUS saw the poison thing and saved Skelux, the prisoners escaped with the help of Cooolboy78, and that Death Trapper 5 was killed by LucarioKiddo and MarioGame2222, but heard that UltimateZario1 was still alive and was still working on HIS part on the plan. Then, SuperEmiga set Clone Schm2000 and Clone MarioMario761 to Star Road. SuperNimi35 and UltimateHario1's Story SuperNimi35 and UltimateHario1 spot UltimateZario1 and go after him. Zario challenges the both of them to a fight, and they prepare to battle. LucarioKiddo and MarioGame2222's Story LucarioKiddo gets ready to face Death Trapper 5 when a mysterious hero appears and helps Kiddo. They defeat Death Trapper 5 and the mystery hero was revealled to be MarioGame2222. He revealed that the Death Trapper were hunting him because he had a "Power Armor". Shad, Dalton, and Cooolboy78's Story Shad and Dalton are rescued by Cooolboy78 and WaluigiGame2 and they knock out EmigasFist. Cooolboy78 teleports all of them to Star World afterwards. Episode 5 Star World Story Shad, Dalton, Cooolboy, and WaluigiGame2 land up in Star World, where they meet Camjosh9 and MarioStar64. It turns out that when Death Trapper 1 blasted them to Star World, they protected it. When Star World and Star Road communicate, MarioSuperSoda explains to everyone what is taking place in the war and what to prepare. MarioSuperSoda then meets Death Trapper 6 and prepares to fight him. Star Road/Multi-Dimensional Road Story Starman3 and Schm2000 go to the Multi-Dimensional Road and meet the Moduwizard, which is Simon. It turns out that Simon lives in the Multi-Dimensional Road and Simon gave Schm elemental powers and joined his team. Later, when Star World and Star Road communicate, MarioSuperSoda explains to everyone what is taking place in the wat and what to prepare. Schm and MM761 then meet their clones and prepare to battle them. Blooper Land Story Thecaptain64000 sees a portal and goes in. MarioMario54321 also sees a portal and enters SuperEmiga's Dimension, where he meets SuperEmiga. SuperEmiga then defeats MM54321 and knocks him out, saying that he has to get EVERYONE ELSE if he wants to kill them all. Then, he clones MM54321 and leaves. Captain is revealled to also have gone into SuperEmiga's Dimension and begins to face Death Trapper 1 Episode 6 Star Road Story MarioMario761 defeated Schm Clone, but got defeated by MM761 Clone. Schm worried about this, and left. After, Schm and Simon said goodbye to Starman3 as he left, and tried to follow him. Meanwhile, Lugiaboy2 meets and prepares to battle Death Trapper 7 in the woods. Blooper Land and EmigasFist's Dimension Story Captain looses to Death Trapper 1, who is actually Thegeneral65000, and gets cloned. Runner watches this, and leaves.Meanwhile, Mario is defeated and cloned by the MM54321 Clone. A meeting of Crownux, Skelux, MarioSuperSoda, and CandyMario751 leave Starman3 the fate of all dimensions. Meanwhile, Kiddo and MarioGame see Fawn and is told about EmigasFist's dimension. When Starman3 arrives, he is greeted and prepares to battle the MM54321 Clone, Mario Clone, MM761 Clone, and the Captain Clone. Star World Story MarioSuperSoda defeats Death Trapper 6 and leaves for the council meeting. Meanwhile, Camjosh9 is now iJosh64, and MarioStar64 is now MarioStar92. Cooolboy and Brynn try to sort things out. Meanwhile, Schm and Simon meet their 4th dimension counterparts and are told that SuperEmiga quit, EmigasFist is the new leader, Clawdeender is the new Co-Leader and is attacking 4th Dimension, and that Dragon left for reasons. Ethan and Michael meet Thunder Robot and Death Trapper 4, who is revealled to be Luke, Ethan's school nemisis and prepare to battle them. Episode 7 Blooper Land Destruction MG2222 defeats the clones for Starman3, but X and the Crystal King had left a bomb that will destroy Blooper Land. It successfully blows up, but Starman3 escapes to Star Road and MG2222's group ends up at Star World. Star World Thunder Battle YFX and Ethan fight the Thunder Robot and win. MG2222's group enters Star World sometime later and gets greeted by MarioSuperSoda and Brynn. Fourth Dimension Battle Schm and Simon find Clawdeender and realizes that Cooolboy went with them. Cooolboy wins against Clawdeender and they go to Star Road. SuperEmiga's Dimension Horror Runner finds out that General is X, is knocked out, and cloned. Afterwards, Emiga tells the clone to guard Mars from the 4th dimension and X to get the power armor. Star Road Meeting Lugiaboy2 beats DT7, but the death trapper escapes. The people at Star Road then assign a team to invade Mars from the Fourth Dimension. Episode 8 Attack on Mars MarioGame2222 finds X stealing his Power Armor. X says to MarioGame that he is not just going to destroy all of YTR, but of the Death Trappers as well before leaving. When Schm's Team enters the Fourth Dimension, they are confronted by Starman4, who tells them that all of the Star World and Fourth Dimension counterparts (except himself) have been captured by Death Trappers. When they get to the enterance to Mars, the Runner Clone meets them there, but is punched out of nowhere by MarioMario761, who appears to be okay. He leaves to finish off the robot, and the team enters Mars. Clawdeender and the Martian King meet them there and tells them that the Clawdeender who invaded Fourth Dimension was the Martian King. Before they can fight, X breaks in and sets a bomb on Mars before MarioGame entered. MarioGame battled X (With the power armor) and lost, but X lost the armor in the process. MarioGame grabs X and holds him there to teach him what his bomb has done, and Mars blows up. Schm's team leaves to Star Road in the process. The End of All Dimensions Clawdeender and iJosh63 influence EmigasFist to destroy all dimensions and has EmigaDylan and MarioMario77777 go to destroy Star World, Simon's Shadow to help the destruction of Star World and to destroy the Fourth Dimension, and Clawdeender to destroy Star Road. They succeed in all of this, but some of the residents of Star World escape by a portal with the help of Yoshi Guy and Claude. Simon's Shadow captures all of them and it turned out that EmigasFist won. But when he tries to use his powers to kill the captured YTR, it doesn't work. They then learn that MM761 has escaped to the Multi-Dimensional Road by Starman4 and that Crownux might make a portal to access their dimension. EmigasFist sends Death Trappers to catch MM761 and Crownux gets MM761 to EmigasFist's Dimension before getting captured by DT and having the Multi-Dimensional Road and the Crown Dimension get destroyed. Episode 9 MarioMario761's Group MarioMario761 suddenly lands in a part of SuperEmiga's Dimension that nobody found before and sees MarioMario54321 unconscious. He frees him, but they see Death Trapper 8 chase after them. They kill the Death Trapper, and free Captain64000. Runner4707 then appears and says that they should all go to the Fourth Dimension. They all arrive there and find QuarioQuario54321, who tells them that he found Crownux and that he is upstairs. They go up and meet Crownux before Zythian appears and tells everyone what happened at Star World and Star Road and notes disappearances in the Void. Captain notes that Zythian should look in Blooper Land and Zythian leaves. Zythian's Plan Zythian brings Jbro to Star World to find and save some people. Jbro finds MarioSuperSoda and guesses that the rest are in the void. MarioSuperSoda conjures a portal to the void and they free UltimateHario1, WaluigiGame2, and MarioGame2222. They then see Zario and Luke talk about their confusion on where the other people are, before they leave. MarioGame tells WG2 to come with him while the rest leave. At Star Road, Starman3 is kidnapped by EmigasFist, who says that he will torture him. MarioGame and WG2 save Starman3 by blasting him away before accidentally hitting EmigasFist into SuperEmiga's Dimension. They then fall from the Final Palace and see Starman3 with Skelux, Dragon, and SMUS. Schm's Invasion Schm, Simon, and Cooolboy go to the void and free the missing people from the other stories. They then go to Blooper Land, where Zythian tells them that they must kill the Crystal King to save Blooper Land and that they will be helped by Axitonium, Mario, and a mystery person. Episode 10 Hario and Zario decide to fight each other in the void and battle. Meanwhile, Simon's Shadow attacks Schm's group, knocking most of them out, having Musthasto reveal himself as the mystery guy, and killing Simon and Axitonium. He almost kills Cooolboy78, but Schm turns into the Endermen King and kills Simon's Shadow. Shad and Dalton are able to wake Ethan up and leave Schm's group to go back to the real world, leaving only Schm2000, Mario, Fawn, and LucarioKiddo to defeat the Crystal King. Starman3 gets the message by Lugiaboy2 and leaves to Blooper Land, with DragonBallZKai5 following them. Starman3 goes inside the castle with Mario and Musthasto, who has been awakened. They run into Death Trappers 9 and 10 and fight them. Musthasto is knocked out, and in the fighting, DT9 tells Mario that he is a friend and that Mario must pretend to be knocked out. Both DTs go into another room in the castle, and DT9 kills his helper. DT9 reveals himself as Shadowarrior454 and heals Musthasto. He later goes outside and heals Brynn1100 and tells Schm to heal the rest of the people there. Brynn tags along with Shadow to defeat the Crystal King. Starman3 encounters the Martian King, and Dragon punches him. Both Starman and Dragon meet the Crystal King at the top of the castle along with EmigasFist, Clawdeender, Martian King, EmigaDylan, iJosh63, MarioMario77777, and Luke. Brynn, Shadow, Musthasto, and Mario come to Starman's aid and LuigiLuigi573 appears, defeating both of EmigasFist's siblings. They battle and Starman's team wins. Starman3 turns to Fire Starman3 and he and Mario defeat the Crystal King. When outside, Starman finds that everyone has been healed and Blooper Land is restored. Starman3 goes to deliver the final blow to EmigasFist, but someone prevents him from doing so. Episode 11 Simon awoke in a mysterious area of fog, where he met LuigiGame2, and realized he was dead, imforming him Schm and the others where fine, and promising to help him. In the Fourth Dimension, MarioMario761 was atacked by the mysterious Death Trpper 63, who claimed they had a connection, before knocking him uncounsious. He later woke up to MarioMario54321, telling him they ned to go back ome. At Star Road, SMUS and WaluigiGame2 where patroling for Death Trappers, when Skelux called them to meet with MarioGame22222, who announced that as Dragon and Starman3 have left, they must destroy Mars to get the Emiga portal to work, and expresses his concern that X hasn't used the X virus yet. MarioSuperSoda and JBro, still starnded in the Star World, noticed a figure wearing clothes similar to EmigasFist flying by, and decided to battle him. A quick fight ensued that ended with the figure telling them they are not good enough to be EmigasFist's warriors, they demanded to know who he was, only to hear he was one of said warriors. They demanded again who he REALLY is, and he revealed he was, infact, Enzo. Horrified, the heroes learned he was infected with a new starin of the X Virus, dubbed the Emiga Virus. Enzo then left, leaving the two heroes lost in the Star World for the next year...... Starman3 was still at Blooper Land, demanding to know who kept him from killing EmigasFist, only to learn it was LuigiFan54321, also infected with the Emiga Virus. EmigasFist revealed he stole part of the X Virus data from X, but after his betrayal, some of the data dissapeared. The virus, incompleted, is only able to infect 10 people, and was then about to have LuigiFan attack Jacob, when Luigiaboy and LL573 appeared, offering back up. A fight broke out, which ended when Luigiaboy and LL where defeated. MarioMario54321 arrived to help, and LuigiFan was about to attack the horrified Starman3, when EmigasFist shaddered into a bunch of glass shards, temporarily killed by Starman3. MarioMario761 and Shadowwarrior, tied, chose to leave, telling the YTR that Emiga's DImension was really the Power Star Dimension. To be continued... Videos Category:Movies Category:Schm2000